El cuadro
by Debeselis
Summary: Feliks tiene un cuadro de Eduvigis, una gran mujer que sirvió de gran inspiración para él, pero un pasado oscuro lo envuelve a él y a Toris en una historia dolorosa.


- Es una hermosa mujer –dijo un hombre de corto cabello oscuro, sonriendo algo orgulloso ante la gran pintura que se hallaba frente suyo, mientras jugaba con sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo, como inquieto. El rubio de orbes esmeraldas sonrió ampliamente ante aquella afirmación.

- Es cierto, pero ella era mucho más que eso –apuntó, sin dejar de sonreír. Miraba el retrato con la misma avidez que el hombre a su lado, pero su mirada reflejaba ternura, amor, y un poco de tristeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observándola. El retrato esbozaba perfectamente la figura de una hermosa mujer que miraba tranquilamente hacia un punto lejano más allá del cuadro, como escrudiñando el horizonte con parsimonia. Vestía un suntuoso traje medieval de finos colores azul y dorado que combinaban con su larga cabellera rubia, extendiéndose hasta su cintura en forma de delicados bucles. Su postura denotaba que pertenecía a una clase social acomodada, pero su mirada expresaba suma humildad, una humildad que sólo el polaco que la observaba por fuera del cuadro podía apreciar en ese mismo momento.

- Bueno, –dijo el sujeto, suspirando hondo- me alegra que le haya gustado, señor Łukasiewicz.

- Tipo que sería muy grave si no me gustara –le contestó acercándose a él con una sonrisa sincera.- Estoy muy satisfecho por su trabajo, gracias.

Acompañó al señor a la entrada de su casa y se despidió de él insistiendo en la gran labor que había hecho para con la pintura, llenándolo de gratitud. Cerró la puerta lentamente, apoyándose en ella con la mirada perdida. Se quedó pensando en los momentos que había vivido con aquella mujer, aquella grandiosa mujer; él era muy pequeño en ese entonces, ni siquiera había conocido a Toris o sabido algo de la tierra a la que pertenecía, simplemente él conocía su gran casa, Polonia, un amplio y fértil reino de gran futuro y potencial que no muchos conocían, pero que pronto se daría a conocer.

Eduvigis siempre decía eso, su espíritu soñador le hacía pensar que su querida Polonia cambiaría en poco tiempo y que todos terminarían comiendo de su mano, pero en un sentido más humilde. Ella siempre había sido una princesa muy diferente a las demás porque le gustaba pensar en los otros, y quizás desde joven se predispuso a aplicar esos valores para cuando tuviera la oportunidad de gobernar el reino.

Pero Feliks era su vida. Ella era capaz de dar su vida por aquel rubiecito de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes que se iluminaban como esmeraldas iluminados por el sol; era un niño muy travieso y atrevido, pero disfrutaba la compañía de la princesa, que siempre le leía cuentos e historias de heroicos guerreros y seres fantásticos. El niño creció ante sus ojos y se fue transformando, poco a poco, en el ser más hermoso que ella había conocido.

El polaco sonrió al recordar todos esos momentos, no podía olvidar ninguno; pero su rostro se fue opacando al acordarse de aquel recuerdo, uno que apagaba los otros recuerdos instantáneamente como viento que apaga la llama…

_- No he visto a la princesa por ningún lado, Liet, estoy preocupado… _

_- No, no te preocupes Feliks. Se debe sentir muy cansada por tanto trabajo, piensa en lo mucho que se está esforzando. _

_- Pero no es normal, y aún menos cuando su esposo la deja de lado… _

_- Feliks… -el lituano se quedó en silencio, suspirando- ¿Quieres que hable con el señor Jagellon?_

_De pronto escucharon un gran ruido que provenía del cuarto de Eduvigis y el polaco corrió hasta la puerta, intentando abrirla con fuerza pero sin éxito. Toris decidió ayudarlo, hasta que lograron forzar la puerta y la abrieron de par en par, sintiendo una corriente de aire que provenía de la ventana frente suyo y que los empujó levemente. El rubio miró al piso y un gran gemido se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que al lituano se le pusieran los pelos de punta; observó lo mismo que él y su corazón pareció dejar de latir por unos segundos, y abrazó al polaco con fuerza, evitando que viera a la princesa que yacía en el suelo inconsciente, desangrándose y con lágrimas en los ojos, cargando en una de sus manos una daga incrustada con rubíes… _

- Mira Liet, tipo que tengo algo para mostrarte… -le dijo al lituano ni bien pisó la puerta de la casa, que se veía algo cansado pero que se mostraba expectante ante la mirada ansiosa del polaco, que lo tomó de la mano.- Ven, por aquí.

Lo llevó por el largo pasillo adornado de bellos cuadros mientras le creaba un suspenso que al lituano le causaba gracia; siempre había sido así… Lo hizo entrar al comedor y le señaló con su dedo índice el cuadro situado arriba de la chimenea. Sonrió como un niño mientras observaba nuevamente la figura de Eduvigis que se reflejaba en sus verdes orbes como un destello, pero el lituano se veía bastante serio.

- ¿No te gusta, Liet? –le preguntó preocupado al girar la cabeza hacia Toris y notar su seriedad.

- No, no es eso. Es que pensé que te había dado una mala impresión después de…eso.

El polaco borró la sonrisa de su rostro por unos segundos, pero no quería darle motivos al lituano para que se arrepintiera de su decisión.

- Sé que no te agrada lo que hizo, pero tú mismo dijiste que estaba muy agobiada… ¿te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo… -contestó mirando el cuadro con algo de aversión- pero siento que eso no te ha beneficiado, es que no te ha dado un buen ejemplo… -se calló de repente, cerrando los ojos sin poder evitar pensar en aquel momento en el que el polaco casi se suicida con un trozo de botella… Aquello no era lo mejor para él, ese cuadro podía inspirar lo peor en Feliks, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. No, ese cuadro no podía estar allí.

- Liet… -el polaco lo abrazó con impotencia; como leyendo la mente de su pareja, se acordó de aquel suceso que tanto le había dolido al joven báltico, fue una marca que había quedado en ambos como fuego en la piel.

Pero el lituano no quería recordar más, le molestaba que Feliks viviera en el pasado, como si eso le permitiera mejorar su presente. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber arruinado la relación repetidas veces, y que por su culpa la vida del polaco hubiera pendido de un hilo, pero estaba decidido a aclararle cuanto desaprobaba la figura de aquella mujer en su casa, en la casa de ambos. El polaco sabía que lo iba a regañar, así que le miró con ternura, como un perro abandonado, y el lituano se sonrojó un poco, fastidiado por caer ante la mirada pretenciosa de su pareja. Toris no pudo evitar sonreír, el polaco era tan hermoso; esos ojos lo embelesaban de tal forma que parecía producto de algún polvo mágico. Era maravilloso el poder de su mirada, tan penetrante y brillante como una noche estrellada. El dorado reflejo de su cabello a la luz le daba aún más brillo a su rostro, que se sonrosaba al notar la ávida mirada del lituano posada en sus ojos, de hermoso color esmeralda. El silencio lo decía todo, las palabras estaban de más, lo único que deseaban en ese momento era unir sus labios y pensar en el presente que tanto habían añorado y que ahora estaban viviendo.

El lituano lo besó con ternura y pasión, acariciando su delgado cabello cuyos pelos se movían como finos hilos de oro. El polaco lo abrazó sintiendo la calidez de su húmeda boca que comenzaba a experimentar la suya hasta apoderarse de ella y tomar dominio; sentía que nada más importaba además de Toris porque siempre había significado mucho para él, y después de tanto tiempo separados juró jamás dejarlo, ya que él siempre había sido el amor de su vida, la única persona que amaba y su más grande anhelo, lo único que le impulsaba a seguir viviendo.

Caminaron hacia la habitación, tomados de la mano y sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, como si el amor los embriagara de una extraña forma que no se puede explicar. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y volvieron a besarse sin aguardar más tiempo, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sumo deseo y arremetiendo en contra de la ropa que se interponía entre ellos y sus cuerpos. Se acostaron, el lituano encima del polaco, sonriendo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas que se encontraban húmedas por las lágrimas que habían caído, y con sus cuerpos desnudos rozando con sensualidad, haciéndolos delirar de placer. Consumaron y volvieron a llorar, experimentando un dolor embriagante que los hacía uno; las lágrimas del lituano resbalaron sobre sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el rostro del polaco, que saboreó de aquella salada sustancia antes de pedirle un fragante beso que aplacara sus insistentes gemidos…

Había pasado una hora y todo reinaba de paz y silencio. Los dos jóvenes descansaban plácidamente, abrazados en la cama y tapados por una delgada sábana que no llegaba a cubrir sus pies. El lituano parecía soñar placenteramente sin notar la respiración acelerada del polaco que miraba desorbitado, como fuera de sí, su sudoroso cuerpo. Se acordó de la rubia mujer que salía con la mirada exhausta de la habitación de su esposo, con el cabello y su rostro desaliñado, una mirada vacía que había pasado desapercibida su presencia. La puerta se había cerrado estrepitosamente, el joven polaco se quedó mirando como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada.

Se levantó, se acercó al espejo. Se veía desaliñado y estaba despeinado, y sus ojos habían perdido aquel peculiar brillo que hacía unas horas había encendido los sentidos del lituano. Giró la cabeza hacia la salida, la puerta estaba abierta. Caminó hacia ella dando débiles pasos y salió, dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua; allí estaba: el cuadro se imponía con grandeza ante Feliks, que se acercó lentamente hacia la figura de Eduvigis. Extendió una mano, como si esperase que la mujer hiciese lo mismo; acarició el marco de dorados detalles y relieves y, quizás sin notarlo, comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas que rápidamente surcaron su rostro y bajaron hasta caer sobre el rojizo tapiz. Seguía extendiendo su brazo, expectante, y luego lo apoyó en la parte superior de la chimenea, sin apartar los ojos del cuadro. Giró la cabeza de repente, como si ella le hubiera indicado que había algo allí, y caminó hacia una pequeña repisa que se hallaba en un costado de la habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y una especie de pequeño destello rojizo salió, iluminando tétricamente los ojos del polaco…

Toris se despertó palpando con la mano un hoyito en la cama y notó que no estaba Feliks. A pesar de que no creía que eso fuera motivo de preocupación, sus piernas inconscientemente actuaron por él, obligándolo a levantarse. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y miró por el pasillo en busca del polaco, pero no lo vio. Apoyando una mano sobre la pared, comenzó a caminar a paso lento por el pasillo hasta quedar bajo el dintel que daba entrada al comedor; observó a la princesa que miraba hacia abajo sonriendo levemente y, por algún motivo que no podía explicar, esa mirada parecía señalarle algo que yacía en el suelo. Apartó la mirada y su corazón volvió a experimentar lo mismo que varios años atrás: se detuvo por unos segundos. Su rostro empalideció rápidamente al ver como el tapiz se manchaba de un rojo oscuro que emanaba lentamente de un cuerpo lívido y sin vida que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, justo enfrente de una repisa abierta. Los hermosos hilos de oro estaban manchados también de aquella sustancia y podían vislumbrarse unos ojos verdes sin brillo que eran iluminados por un destello rojizo de rubíes incrustados en una daga plateada y fría como la noche…


End file.
